I'm Malon
by Malon A. Lupin
Summary: A story about Malon's life surrounding Link--my first!
1. Default Chapter Title

I'm Malon 

I woke up on a bright, sunny summer morning. I sat up on my small, straw-tick mattress and yawned. Stretching my arms and legs, I stood up in my bare feet and nightgown and walked to my window. I saw a beautiful scene before me--a cloudless azure sky, a soft warm breeze rustling the tops of the trees. The horses in the corral whinnied playfully. 

Lon Lon Ranch was my home, and I loved every inch of it. My father had started the ranch before he met my mother. Back then the farm held only cuckoos and cows--cows that gave the legendary Lon Lon milk, which is known for its strengthening power. When my father Talon married my mother, whose name was Roucha, she convinced him to add a corral. Horses were my mother's passion. She trained them, cared for them and loved them. My father says that I inherited my love for horses from Roucha, as well as just about my every other trait. I walked away from the window to my mirror. Another thing I had inherited from Roucha was my fiery red hair. Dad used to pretend that he burned his fingers when he touched it. Even with his jokes, I think it makes him sad, too. 

Roucha had died when I was a very small girl. She and my father Talon were two soulmates, and having him gone was unthinkable for him. I grew up the spitting image of Roucha," so to speak, and my father says that every move I make was one that she herself might have made. I sighed, looking at Roucha's face in the mirror. I couldn't remember anything about my mother, except for one thing. She always used to sing me to sleep with the same comforting lullaby--and since then I have never forgotten the sad, beautiful notes. 

I changed my clothes quickly and ran down the steps from my room and out into the yard. There were chores to be done, especially on a big ranch like Lon Lon. Some of the chores weren't too glamorous, like cleaning out the stables. Some were just plain boring, such as milking the cows and labeling bottles of milk. But, they all needed to be done. I always saved my favorite job for last--working with the horses in the corral. That morning Dad had already let them out of the stables and into the corral, where they were trotting, grazing and neighing. 

But where was Dad? He was usually in the shed fiddling with something or in the coop tending to his Super Cuckoos. I looked everywhere for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I was just beginning to worry when I remembered. Dad had gone to Hyrule Market Square for supplies early this morning, and I also remembered him telling me that he needed to drop off some crates of milk at Hyrule Castle. 

Of course, if my father were a normal person he would have been back by now. But he is one of the laziest people...actually, he's not lazy; he works very hard at the ranch. But if he sits down for even a minute, he'll be asleep before you know it. 

So, at least I knew where he was. Probably sound asleep and snoring in the middle of bustling Hyrule Market Square. I'd have to go and get him. It was not the first time I'd had to do this; in fact it was getting to be a routine. This might seem a little strange--I was only ten years old, after all--but I was used to it. However, I'd only picked Dad up in Kakariko Village, never the Castle Town. This made me a bit nervous. 

I set about doing my list of daily chores, and then I prepared to walk to the Market. I was sort of excited; after all it was my first time going there on my own. I gulped some milk down for a quick lunch and packed a basket. I brought some rupees with me--might as well do the shopping while I was there--and maybe I could get a little treat for myself. Also in the basket I placed a small cuckoo egg. This one was due to hatch soon, and nothing works quite as well the wake my dad as a young cuckoo's call. 

The sun was already past the center of the sky by the time I finished my work at Lon Lon Ranch and set out onto the wide, green expanses of Hyrule Field. the summer sun was warm, and I could hear birds singing. The walk to the drawbridge was pleasant, and I dreamed about someday riding Epona all around the field. I was imagining the rush of wind in my hair and the sound of Epona's hooves beating, when I was interrupted by the distant sounds of the marketplace. I had come to the drawbridge. 

With a jolt I remembered why I had come in the first place and, in spite of myself, I felt worry creeping over me. What if I couldn't find Dad, and it got to be dark? Once the sun sets, you aren't allowed to leave Hyrule Castle Town. I would have to spend the night by myself somewhere in the empty market. The thought made me shudder, but I convinced myself that this was a silly worry and walked across the empty courtyard and into the market square. 

It was a very cheery place. Happy music was being played, and I could hear the calliope tunes coming from inside the game-shops. There were all sorts of interesting people, most either buying or selling goods. I looked around the square for a while, partly looking for my father and partly listening for his snoring. I searched everywhere, even the back alleys. Not having any luck, I decided to ask some people. I went into the Happy Mask Shop, the Potions shop, the Bazaar, the Bombchu Bowling Alley and even the Shooting Gallery. I found no luck, not even a clue. 

It had now been about two hours. I was tired, hungry, and by now quite worried. It had never taken me this long to find Dad at Kakariko Village! He could, however, be up at Hyrule Castle where he was supposed to have dropped off the crates of milk. Being only a little girl, I could not go there alone and without special permission. 

I was standing by the well in the middle of Hyrule Market Square, staring at my reflection and wondering what I should do next. when suddenly I saw another face reflected on the water. I looked up, and had to smile. Standing in front of me was a little boy, no older than me, dressed in peculiar clothes--a green tunic and boots. He had a Hylian Shield which was so big on him that he looked like a turtle with a shell. He also had a little sword in a scabbard which was attached to a leather shoulder belt. I noticed that his little green hat showed pointy ears. But the thing I will always remember about this boy...he had a fairy with him. It fluttered around his head, sometimes coming to rest on his shoulder of hiding under his hat. It seemed to be his companion. 

I felt sort of silly just standing and staring at him, so I said, "Hi! I'm Malon. What's your name?" 

There was a pause. I figured that this blond-haired, blue-eyed boy with pointy ears and a fairy must be one of those "children of the forest" I had heard about. 

"I'm Link," answered the boy finally. He seemed shy. 

I kept talking--at lest now I had someone really to talk to. "Well hi, Link. My father Talon owns Lon Lon Ranch." I couldn't think of anything else to say. 

Link said nothing at all. Maybe he hadn't heard of Lon Lon. It looked like this might be his first trip to town. "So..." I said, "How come you're here?" Oops. Quickly I added, "I mean, are you doing anything special?" 

Link looked up at his fairy, then back to me. "I--I'm supposed to go see Princess Zelda," he said. 

"Wow, the princess? You must be a very special person to get to see her." Then I got an idea. "Um...Link?" I asked. "If you're going up to the castle, could you maybe look for my father? He's probably up there. I've been looking for him all afternoon." 

Link looked a little puzzled and asked, "Why is he up there, and you're here?" We both looked up at the towering Hyrule Castle. Its white stone walls were glimmering the light of late day. 

"Well, he went to deliver some crates of milk and must have fallen asleep. My dad's the biggest sleeper in all of Hyrule," I explained. "Oh, could you find him, please?" I must have sounded pretty desperate--the sky was starting to turn colors and the sun would set soon. 

"I'll find your father for you...Malon," he said. 

When I heard him say this, I squealed and actually jumped for joy. Link's fairy flew around my head and as I watched it, I felt a new sensation come over me. I felt...very happy, content. Like there would never be any more problems, that my life was always going to be perfect. "Oh, thank you, Link..." I said. He smiled at me and took a few steps away. 

"I have to get going," he said. Then he started on his way. 

"Goodbye, Link!" I called after him. "Have fun seeing Princess Zelda--Oh! You'll have to come visit me at Lon Lon Ranch sometime and tell me all about it!" He turned around and waved to me. I waved back, gazing after him until his figure became too small to see. 

I sat down beside the well, imagining the place where he had come from and where he got his fairy. I thought of a peaceful, green forest, with birds singing and flowers growing everywhere. There was a small waterfall, and a stream. I imagined lots of little children, who all lived in the trees, and did nothing but play games all day long. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there with my eyes closed, but suddenly they snapped open as I remembered something. Something very important. I leaped up immediately and ran up the hill--the route to the castle I had taken with Dad once. I guessed it was some kind of shortcut. I ran as fast as I could go until I was sure I was ahead of Link. I stopped just a few yards away from the gate leading to the castle grounds, next to some vines growing on a cliffside. The sun was setting, making the castle look dark against the orange sky. Soon the sun disappeared behind the hills, a wolf howled in the distance and the moon rose. Link had not come yet, and I started singing my mother's lullaby. It never sounded so beautiful, or so sad, as when I sang it under the stars, in the quiet of night. 

By and by, I heard footsteps, and I saw Link heading towards me. When he saw me, he quickened his pace. "Malon, how did you get here so fast?" he asked when he got to me. 

"I remembered a shortcut my Dad took--Link?" 

"Yes?" 

"I forgot to give this to you at the market. It's a cuckoo egg. It's about to hatch, and when it does you'll probably need to use the cuckoo to wake up Dad," I said. Link looked confused. They probably didn't have cuckoos in the forest. "See," I explained, "My dad gets into such a deep sleep that a cuckoo's call is practically the only thing that will wake him." 

"Oh," said Link. "Well, thanks!" I handed him the egg. "I'll be careful with it. I promise," he said. There was a long silence then. He looked like he wanted to ask me something, but he didn't. Finally he said, " I've got to get up to the castle, Malon. I promise I'll find your dad for you." He smiled, his fairy circling between he and I. 

"Thank you so much, Link. I really want you to come to Lon Lon Ranch sometime." 

"Okay, Malon," he replied. Then he turned and started climbing the vines to reach the top of the small cliff. As I watched him, I began to sing again. 

~*~ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

To S.C.-I'll always be your friend. 

Some days later, I was sitting at home milking cows with Dad. He was working busily and I was staring off into space. Link had been true to his word. The very next morning after we met, Talon had come rushing into town looking for me. He kept talking about the "fairy kid", and kept repeating the story, and got worked up every time he told it: " He comes along while I'm catching forty winks by the castle. He woke me up with a cuckoo, now where'd he ever get one of those? I got up, all startled, wondering who had woken me up, and then there I saw just this little kid--with a fairy flying around his head. Now I said to myself, 'Looks like one of those Kokiri forest kids.' He told me that you'd been worried about me, Malon, and so that's when I lit out for town to find you It was getting repetitive, but in a way I didn't mind him reminding me about Link. Maybe that was why I'd been so daydreamy the past few days. I hoped Dad wouldn't notice. 

"Y'know, Malon," he said suddenly, startling me. "There's been something strange about you, even since the day I fell asleep at Hyrule Castle." 

I knew it. He had noticed something. I could feel my face and ears turning red, and I prepared for an interrogation, but he continued: 

"And--well, Malon, I'm sorry. That's my fault, isn't it? I'll never, ever do that to you again, alright?" He seemed upset. I was surprised; Dad never got upset over me. I should have felt ashamed, since it wasn't Dad's fault at all that I was acting "strange." 

I felt pretty strange after Dad said this, but I responded, "Uh, no, that's okay, Dad...even though you did have me kind of worried." I only meant to tease, of course. Besides, the reason I was preoccupied wasn't what Dad thought. Actually, I was preoccupied with wondering when Link would come visit, and then worrying that he wouldn't come at all, that he had forgotten all about me. 

Dad must have felt really bad because next he said, "Malon, I'll finish the cows in here. Why don't you go out into the corral and visit Epona?" 

What a treat! Dad never let me off chores like this. "You mean it?" I asked, disbelieving. 

"Sure thing, Malon. Go on, now." 

"Thanks, Dad!" I yelped. I rushed over to hug him, and then I ran out into the sunny corral, taking big, excited steps. I sang the first few notes of mother's song and Epona trotted over to me. Epona was my very own pony, and she was the most beautiful in Hyrule. She was a lovely, rich chestnut color, and her mane and tail were silver-white, like the moon that rose over Hyrule every evening. Dad was letting me train Epona myself. She had already learned to come when she heard the notes of the song--so I had started to call it "Epona's Song. 

I was standing in the middle of the corral, singing to Epona and stroking her soft mane when I heard the footsteps of someone entering the corral. Epona snorted. I looked up, and the expression on my face changed from surprise to absolute delight when I saw Link standing inside the gate. He ran over to me, and just as he reached where I was standing, Epona ran off, startled. 

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed. "Epona--that's my pony--she must have gotten frightened." I felt pretty embarrassed. 

"Sorry," said Link, looking over his shoulder at Epona, who had gone over to the opposite end of the corral. 

"Oh, hey, that's alright," I laughed. "Did you go to the castle and see Princess Zelda?" 

"Uh-huh, I saw the princess," he replied. 

I was so curious, I had to ask. "What's she like, Link? Does she wear a dress of jewels and a crown of white gold? Does she really have powers to see the future and talk with the three Goddesses?" 

"Well..." Link trailed off and laughed softly. "She's really nice. Just like you, Malon." 

Link had such a gentle smile. I blushed. "I just heard you singing," he said. "It was the same song I heard you sing that night when you gave me the cuckoo egg." 

"Yeah, it's my mother's lullaby," I explained. "She taught it to me. I call it Epona's Song now, because Epona will come when you sing it." I looked down at my dress, suddenly shy. "Want to sing it with me?" Instead of singing, Link reached into his tunic and pulled out a tiny ocarina. 

"Oh, that's a cute ocarina!" I exclaimed. "I'll teach you how to play Epona's Song." And I did. Link played it for me right away. To our surprise, Epona trotted up to Link and nuzzled him. Link laughed. "I guess she likes me now, huh?" 

"She really does," I replied, amazed. Epona wasn't even this affectionate towards Dad. A very special bond must have formed between Epona and Link that day. 

"How soon can you ride her?" he asked me, still stroking Epona. 

"Not for a some time yet. She's still a pony, and anyway I should fully train her for riders before she can carry anyone." I paused. Then I looked into Epona's deep brown eyes and said softly, "I wish I could ride her now, though. She's so beautiful." 

"I've never been this close to a horse before," said Link. "There weren't any where I grew up." 

My face broke into a wide smile. "You're a Kokiri boy, aren't you? That's why you've got a fairy!" To me, Kokiri forest seemed like a far-off, mythical land. "What's it like there?" I looked at Link and motioned for us to sit. We both settled ourselves on the drying grass of the corral. 

"Well, he began, "Kokiri forest is a lush, green place. Plants and long grass grow everywhere, and there are many giant trees where the animals and the Kokiri children live. Water flows in from a waterfall, into a little glen where all of us live. All Kokiri are children, and we have fairies to watch over us..." 

I listened, intrigued, as Link wove a wonderful tale about the enchanted Kokiri Forest, and the mighty Deku Tree, and a Lost Woods full of mystery and magic. He described the Kokiri children, how each of them received a guardian fairy and were bound to the forest by an ancient incantation. These children never grew up, Link told me. They stayed children forever. 

I remember thinking to myself that I would not like to be a little girl forever. I wanted to grow up and be a beautiful woman, and have a handsome husband. 

Link and I talked a little more, mostly about the places in Hyrule I'd been to. As I had guessed, this had been his first trip outside of the forest where he grew up. Then the sun began to droop past the middle of the sky, and it was time for Link to go. 

He and I stood looking at each other, and I wanted to savor this moment forever, to keep this scene in my memory for the rest of my life, so that I could come back to it whenever I wished. The birds in the tree near the house were chirping gaily, the horses were whinnying and neighing, a soft summer breeze was blowing, ruffling my dress, and the afternoon glow lit up Link's youthful face. 

"I guess--then--this is goodbye," I said quietly. 

"Yeah...I guess it is," Link replied, equally as soft. 

"Will I see you again? When?" I had to see him again, even if it would kill me. 

"I don't know, but...yes. I promise I'll come to see you again....and I won't forget the song you taught me." In his face I could tell that there was more he wanted to say, but he chose not to say anything. It seemed to me that he was trying to keep his business in Hyrule a secret. 

"Goodbye, Link...I'll miss you." I gave him a small smile. He returned it, and turned around and began to walk out. I could see the determination in his gait. I turned around and sang for Epona. She trotted over and I hugged her. "We'll see him again, won't we?" 

After Link was gone, my father Talon walked over to me in the corral. He didn't say anything, but he put his big, strong arm around my shoulders and together we walked to the house. Neither of us said anything to the other. I was watching the sun going down from a flaming red sky, and seeing the eastern stars come out. Just as we reached to door to the house, he turned to me and said. "You know, Malon...I don't believe I'll have such a hard time getting you married after all." He nudged me and we both entered our cozy house, laughing. There really was nobody on earth I loved more than my father, and nothing I loved more than just being with him, here at Lon Lon Ranch. 

To be continued... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

I'm Malon—Part Three

** **

** **

** **

**It was dusk.My hands, stinging and raw from carrying bucket after bucket of milk from the stables, were now carrying their last load.After this, I could finally rest my weary body.I pictured dipping my parched hands and face into a bucket of cold water as I walked; looking towards the darkening sky and watching the stars appear.The breeze blew small tendrils of hair into my face, but I could not brush them away.Lon Lon Ranch was still beautiful on a summer night, just as it had been before.After all that had happened, I still found myself admiring the ranch.It seemed....so beautiful, so strong, so brave.**

**Too late I heard the grunting and shuffling noises behind me.I started to turn, to swing the heavy buckets around, when I felt a monstrous, powerful hand grab one of my shoulders.It swung me around and the buckets of milk thudded to the ground, overturning and spilling their contents.He looked at me with wild, violent eyes, and his hand, which had never left my shoulder, pulled me up against him.I squirmed and struggled with all the strength in me to pull away, but both his arms were now clasped around me.I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and I sensed the animal eagerness within him.**

**I fought with all my might, tried to push away from him, but he grabbed one of my arms, jerked and twisted it, sending a searing pain through my shoulder and arm.I lost my footing then, and fell down to the ground.He fell with me, and now he was on top of me.My heart was leaping wildly and I could not breathe.Desperately and wildly I kicked at the gravel…I hoped I could at least make it difficult for him to keep control of me.I could see the rage in his eyes.There seemed to be no escape for me as he pressed a hand on my breast to keep me still and used his other to deliver smashing, stinging, numbing blows to my face.**

**I don't remember clearly what happened after this, but I remember suddenly having my arms free.I thought I had no power left in me legs, but some desperate strength that seemed to come from the very depths of my body brought me to my feet.I remember him still holding with a death grip the bodice of my dress, and he was about to reach for me again when I jerked free.I heard the sound of ripping material, and I was running…**

**After that there was darkness.**

**I never knew how long I was unconscious, but when I came to I found myself sprawled on my bed.My head was throbbing and every single part of my body was in pain.I reached up to touch my face and felt dried blood on my swollen cheeks and forehead.I tried to sit up, but immediately my head felt dizzy and my vision became blurry and I felt so sick to my stomach that I collapsed back down again.**

**Yet I _had_ to get up.There was just no other way.What time was it, anyway?I turned my head toward the window and saw that it was still pitch black outside.I could not have been unconscious for more than a few hours.In the next few minutes my mind became less swimmy, and I was able to come to some conclusions.I must have still been in shock; I felt little pain in my face where I had been hit, and I was calm.I must have ran upstairs to my room and passed out on my bed.I thought some more.**

**Ingo had done this.He had given me beatings before, but never like this.He had never tried to…had he?Yes, he had tried to rape me.I searched my mind for some sort of consolation, some kind of hope.Deep inside somewhere I found it.Not hope that I would be rescued from this hell, or that everything would magically turn back to the way it had been—that hope was gone.But rather, the knowledge that Ingo had not tried to rape me because he wanted me…he had been drunk.I solemnly admitted to myself that now, being a young woman, this would be another thing I would have to learn to accept in my life, and always be prepared for.**

**After mulling for some time over all this, I tried once more to get up.This time I was able to sit up on the edge of my bed.I could see my face in the mirror._Ugly_, I thought, seeing my bloody, bruised and swollen face._Not at all the woman you thought you'd be, are you?_**

****

**Later, as I was leaning out of my bedroom window and staring up at the night sky, I realized that this was the first time in seven long years that I had really begun to think about my life.I looked up at the stars sadly, thinking that out of all the things that had changed for me, at least the stars stayed the same.**

**My life had been wonderful—too wonderful to last, it seemed.Too long now I had forced myself not to think about the way things used to be; the days that Daddy and I would take care of the ranch together, and everything had been simple, with no problems at all.In spite of myself, I let a tear fall.I had been such a carefree girl…how was I to know that one day it would all end, that in one fell blow it would disappear?**

**"Oh," I cried aloud, burying my face in my hands and finally succumbing to the pain that I had held inside of me for seven years, "Goddesses above, what happened?"I cried and cried, shuddering with sobs as I allowed more and more memories to come flooding back.A huge dam had suddenly burst inside of me and I was now powerless to stop the torrent.I raised my tear-stained face up to the sky and screamed to anyone who would hear, "_Why have you done this?What have I done? Where's my father now?Will my life ever be the same again?"_No answer came.I only heard Ingo growling drunkenly from somewhere outside.The stars stared plaintively down at me, just as they had always done.**

** **

****

** **

** **


End file.
